


Stubble

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had always loved stubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challange 28: Stubble

Ray rubbed his cheek against Fraser's and laughed. Fraser had dark stubble on his cheeks and the scratching tickled.

That night Ray spent long minutes touching Fraser's face while Fraser seemed to revel in the touches.

A few days later, Ray watched from the bathroom doorway. Fraser ran a sharp knife across his own cheek and flicked the mess of stubble and shaving cream into the sink. As more and more of Fraser skin was revealed, Ray felt not so much sad but down like the time Dief ate the last doughnut in the break room. Dief must have noticed because he dropped his favorite squeaky top at Ray's feet.

Ray had loved stubble ever since he was a kid. As soon as he could, he grew his own stubble, he thought it made him look like Steve McQueen, even though his dad said it made him look like a punk. Ray enjoyed Fraser's stubble not just because it was dark and scratchy but because it proved that Fraser was human and not some perfect super Mountie.


End file.
